Princess
by KasumiKatsuki
Summary: The theif has a plan for the Pharoh to suffer *Kitten x Thief Bakura* *Kitten is genderbent mokuba* in ancient times REVIEWS WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

*Kitten is genderbent Mokuba *The gang is looking into Pharoh's past

EGYPT

The young princess ran to her brother, away from the thief. She ran in the room and shut the doors. "Kitten," asked an alarmed Pharoh.  
"What's wrong?" She was all bloody, her clothes had tares in it. She had a busted lip and blood running down the side of her face. She looked as if she could hardly stand. They all heard the gaurds outside yell out in pain. "It's the Theif, Brother, he's here!"she blurtted out as the gaurds on the inside readdied their weapons. The Pharoh was beckoning her to him. "Come here, Kitten you're safe by my side for now." As she walked, blood dripped on the floor, but she didn't stay up or long.  
She quickly toppled to the ground as the High Priest ran to catch her.

The doors busted open as the theif walked through. He saw the gaurds and said, "Well now, this won't work at all will it?" His Senna Ring glowed as it threw the gaurds into the wall, knocking them all out. "What do you want," asked the High Priest. "All I want is that girl that the you're holding!" he repiled with a divious look on his face.  
"Over my dead body" said the Pharoh,*he sounded pissed off* "That can be arranged, my Pharoh!" The Pharoh got up and got his sword. "I'll die before I let you touch my sister!" The High Priest lay Kitten against the wall, and got his sword to join the Pharoh.

"I'm not here to fight, although I would very much LOVE to paint the town with your blood, I can't yet. I have a plan you see, in order for you to suffer, your beloved sister has to suffer!" "I will not allow you to come near the Princess." said the High Priest. "You really piss me off." said Bakura. His Senna Ring glowed as he was thrown aganist a wall. "Did...Kitty tell you why she's so bloody and can't hardly stand up?" asked the Theif. "No, but I will not allow you to touch me sister!" "Oh! But I have already done that. You see, early this morning I had her all to myself. That's right Pharoh, your precious little sister all to me. Oh, you know, she yelled, no screamed for you, for me to stop," Bakura said to the Pharoh, seeing how Atem's face was red with anger! "YOU...YOU BASTARD" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Seto-kun, before you attack, think about Maria!" said Noa. "You bastard, how did you find about her?" "Kiaba, who is he talking about?" asked Yugi. Seto Kiaba was about to win the duel, until Noa brought up this mysterius little girl. "Seto, anyone help me!" came a voice outta nowhere. Then a cage apperied and a girl was locked inside. "Hahahahahah, now how are you going to win Seto-kun?" Seto growled, and took a step back. "What's he doing, I mean he wouldn't be backing down if it were one of us up there?" asked Joey. "Grrrrrr, Noa you let her go right now!" yelled Kiaba. "Seto," yelled Maria, "Please, help me!"  
she said holding her arm through the cage. 'Hold on kiddo, I'll save you!" Seto said. ""Hey Kiaba, whatta doin', I mean you wouldn't do this for us but you're doing this for a girl? Who is she, Kiaba?" asked Triston.

The question lingered in the air, and Kiaba still didn't answer. "I don't know how you found out about Maria, but you'd had better let her go. This is our fight, not hers."  
"Oh? Well I think she has everything to do with this." Noa said. "Grrr, if I attack now I risk hitting Maria." thought Seto. "Poor little helpless Maria, always in the way of Seto aint cha?' laughed Noa. "No wonder Gozoboro didn't want cha as a step daughter. And yet he adopted Seto-Kun? How is that possible, knowing him, he wouldn't have gone if you wasn't going. So how was that possible?" asked Noa. "What is he talking about?" asked Serinity. "I have an idea," said Pharoh," See, what Noa's implieing is that Kiaba and that girl go way back. And that they were going to be adopted together, but wasn't. But the question still remains, what is she to him?"

"Flashback time!"  
Orphage

"If I beat you at a game of chess then you have to adopt us." said little Seto. "Hmmm, I have better things to do then play chess with a 12 year old." replied Gozoboro.  
"So, you're afriad to play chess with a 12 year old, okay that's perfectaly fine with me." replied Seto as he started to walk away, with Maria walking with him. Seto smiled as he held up 3 fingers, and slowly started counting down. When he got to 1, Gozoboro said, "Wait."

*time has past and Seto won*

"Okay Gozoboro, you lost so now you have to adopt us." he said as Maria smiled. "Fine, I will. But not her." Maria looked up at Seto. Seto was about to reject, but Maria huged him and said, "Go Seto, you deserve a better life than this." she said in a cry voice. "But..." said Seto. "GO! I'll be okay." she said as she looked up at him with a fake smile. He hugged her as tightly as he could, and accepted.

*Back to the duel*

"Earth to Kiaba!' yelled Joey. They had been yelling at him for 30 mins. 'Huh? Oh sorry." he said. "Seto-Kun, if you want her to be okay, then give up Kiaba Corp. to me, Hahaha!" "What, Kiaba would never do that!" Duke yelled. They all looked at him, and were shocked to see him about to surrender. "SETO," yelled Maria, "Don't worry about me,  
I'l be alright, just don't give up! Remember, he''ll take over your body! ATTACK HIM NOW!" They were all shocked. "Alright!' said Seto. "Now, Blue Eyes attack!" A blue light was closeing in on Noa. Just then he brought the cage in front of him as he blocked the attack. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Maria, as the cage broke open and she fell out.  
"MARIA!' yelled Kiaba. "I can't belive Noa did that!' said Anzu. Maria slowly got up and started to run to Seto. As she got to him, she said "Seto!" as she held out her arm. They were about to hug , but then Noa turned them into stone.

*Pharoh is dueling but Kiaba-kun and Maria are in some wierd astral plane*

"Seto, wake up!" yelled Maria as she tried to wake him up. "Hmmm, Maria? Ohh are you alright?" he asked. Seto looked at what she was wearing, a mini skirt, a shirt that said "Love Heals All", some tights, and no shoes. He noticed how she was holding her left arm, and grabbed her hand and pulled it close to him. When he did, he pulled up her sleeve to see burns and cuts. Some were fresh and some were old. "Maria... why would you do this to your self?"  
He asked her. "You don't understand Seto, the family I lived with abused me everyday, and when they had died a couple of months ago, I got sent in the streets. I haven't had anything to eat in days." she replied.

*The duel is over and Pharoh won and everyboody is turning back to human.* The last was Kiaba and Maria, who when they turned back, Maria ran into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. Seto hugged her as tightly as he could. Everybody watched as they did this. "Huh? Why are they hugging?" asked Joey. "I don't know, but leave them alone, it's cute." replied Serinity and Anzu. "Ughhh, I will never understand girls." stated Joey. Kiaba got up and started to walk to Noa. "What's he doing?" asked Duke. Kiaba grabbed Noa's shirt and raised his fists.  
Maria quickly ran to him and grabbed his fist. "STOP, please Seto, no more! Please!" she said whle she cried. The gang just watched. "Please Seto, all my life all I've seen is fighting. NO MORE! PLEASE!" she yelled as she cried. Seto slowly lowered his fist and Maria took hold of it. "I just wish we could live like we used to, before Gozoboro and Dueling and everything." "Maria," said a starrtled Seto," I had no idea." She hugged him.

*The virtueal world has been destored and everyone is on the blimp.*  
"So, Kiaba, you never answered our question." said Joey, but Kiaba didn't seem to hear him. "So, Maria were do you live now?" he asked. "I told you, I live in the streets." she said as she ate somemore of her sandwitch. "Hey, Kiaba, did you hear me?" "What? No I'm sorry." he said. "I said, you never answered our question." Kaba didn't respond.  
"So Maria, how old are you?" asked Serinity. "I'm 14 years old."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Seto-kun, before you attack, think about Maria!" said Noa. "You bastard, how did you find about her?" "Kiaba, who is he talking about?" asked Yugi. Seto Kiaba was about to win the duel, until Noa brought up this mysterius little girl. "Seto, anyone help me!" came a voice outta nowhere. Then a cage apperied and a girl was locked inside. "Hahahahahah, now how are you going to win Seto-kun?" Seto growled, and took a step back. "What's he doing, I mean he wouldn't be backing down if it were one of us up there?" asked Joey. "Grrrrrr, Noa you let her go right now!" yelled Kiaba. "Seto," yelled Maria, "Please, help me!"  
she said holding her arm through the cage. 'Hold on kiddo, I'll save you!" Seto said. ""Hey Kiaba, whatta doin', I mean you wouldn't do this for us but you're doing this for a girl? Who is she, Kiaba?" asked Triston.

The question lingered in the air, and Kiaba still didn't answer. "I don't know how you found out about Maria, but you'd had better let her go. This is our fight, not hers."  
"Oh? Well I think she has everything to do with this." Noa said. "Grrr, if I attack now I risk hitting Maria." thought Seto. "Poor little helpless Maria, always in the way of Seto aint cha?' laughed Noa. "No wonder Gozoboro didn't want cha as a step daughter. And yet he adopted Seto-Kun? How is that possible, knowing him, he wouldn't have gone if you wasn't going. So how was that possible?" asked Noa. "What is he talking about?" asked Serinity. "I have an idea," said Pharoh," See, what Noa's implieing is that Kiaba and that girl go way back. And that they were going to be adopted together, but wasn't. But the question still remains, what is she to him?"

"Flashback time!"  
Orphage

"If I beat you at a game of chess then you have to adopt us." said little Seto. "Hmmm, I have better things to do then play chess with a 12 year old." replied Gozoboro.  
"So, you're afriad to play chess with a 12 year old, okay that's perfectaly fine with me." replied Seto as he started to walk away, with Maria walking with him. Seto smiled as he held up 3 fingers, and slowly started counting down. When he got to 1, Gozoboro said, "Wait."

*time has past and Seto won*

"Okay Gozoboro, you lost so now you have to adopt us." he said as Maria smiled. "Fine, I will. But not her." Maria looked up at Seto. Seto was about to reject, but Maria huged him and said, "Go Seto, you deserve a better life than this." she said in a cry voice. "But..." said Seto. "GO! I'll be okay." she said as she looked up at him with a fake smile. He hugged her as tightly as he could, and accepted.

*Back to the duel*

"Earth to Kiaba!' yelled Joey. They had been yelling at him for 30 mins. 'Huh? Oh sorry." he said. "Seto-Kun, if you want her to be okay, then give up Kiaba Corp. to me, Hahaha!" "What, Kiaba would never do that!" Duke yelled. They all looked at him, and were shocked to see him about to surrender. "SETO," yelled Maria, "Don't worry about me,  
I'l be alright, just don't give up! Remember, he''ll take over your body! ATTACK HIM NOW!" They were all shocked. "Alright!' said Seto. "Now, Blue Eyes attack!" A blue light was closeing in on Noa. Just then he brought the cage in front of him as he blocked the attack. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Maria, as the cage broke open and she fell out.  
"MARIA!' yelled Kiaba. "I can't belive Noa did that!' said Anzu. Maria slowly got up and started to run to Seto. As she got to him, she said "Seto!" as she held out her arm. They were about to hug , but then Noa turned them into stone.

*Pharoh is dueling but Kiaba-kun and Maria are in some wierd astral plane*

"Seto, wake up!" yelled Maria as she tried to wake him up. "Hmmm, Maria? Ohh are you alright?" he asked. Seto looked at what she was wearing, a mini skirt, a shirt that said "Love Heals All", some tights, and no shoes. He noticed how she was holding her left arm, and grabbed her hand and pulled it close to him. When he did, he pulled up her sleeve to see burns and cuts. Some were fresh and some were old. "Maria... why would you do this to your self?"  
He asked her. "You don't understand Seto, the family I lived with abused me everyday, and when they had died a couple of months ago, I got sent in the streets. I haven't had anything to eat in days." she replied.

*The duel is over and Pharoh won and everyboody is turning back to human.* The last was Kiaba and Maria, who when they turned back, Maria ran into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. Seto hugged her as tightly as he could. Everybody watched as they did this. "Huh? Why are they hugging?" asked Joey. "I don't know, but leave them alone, it's cute." replied Serinity and Anzu. "Ughhh, I will never understand girls." stated Joey. Kiaba got up and started to walk to Noa. "What's he doing?" asked Duke. Kiaba grabbed Noa's shirt and raised his fists.  
Maria quickly ran to him and grabbed his fist. "STOP, please Seto, no more! Please!" she said whle she cried. The gang just watched. "Please Seto, all my life all I've seen is fighting. NO MORE! PLEASE!" she yelled as she cried. Seto slowly lowered his fist and Maria took hold of it. "I just wish we could live like we used to, before Gozoboro and Dueling and everything." "Maria," said a starrtled Seto," I had no idea." She hugged him.

*The virtueal world has been destored and everyone is on the blimp.*  
"So, Kiaba, you never answered our question." said Joey, but Kiaba didn't seem to hear him. "So, Maria were do you live now?" he asked. "I told you, I live in the streets." she said as she ate somemore of her sandwitch. "Hey, Kiaba, did you hear me?" "What? No I'm sorry." he said. "I said, you never answered our question." Kaba didn't respond.  
"So Maria, how old are you?" asked Serinity. "I'm 14 years old."


End file.
